magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 56 (Easter Special)
Chapter 56 (Easter Special)------------------- ' ' Death and Santa stood in their personal cell “Oswald, Rabbit and Roger look your good creatures I don’t want to hurt you any of you but this kind of stuff isn’t favouring you” “Shut it death you have no place to talk so hush hush” Oswald spoke smiling “So is the mouse coming to you or are you going to him” Santa asked his hands clenching around the bars “Look you and your friends have caused too much shit for disney and Mickey is pissed the people you’ve killed The Big Bad wolf, does that ring a bell, Scrooge does that ring another one you’ve killed some key players in Disney and Mickey wants you all dead and imprisoned” Oswald swore to Death and Santa “Oh piss off” Santa yelled at the trio of rabbits. ' ' Meanwhile in the tunnels Thumper, Lucky jack and Clover dragged The two reindeers to a cell placing Jack and Dracula in the cell too. The cell was next to the cell which the Yule goat and the others were inside of. The easter bunny and the white rabbit were outside the March Hare and Mr. Whiskers joined the group “You got them good” The March hare said Frank’s Monster and Freddy began to wake up “Oh for fuck sake more of these Disney dickheads” Freddy cursed to the group “I’d be quiet mr. Kruger” Thumper advised Roger Rabbit, Oswald and Rabbit joined the group pushing along a cage with death and Santa in them “Now this is good real good” Oswald spoke “You bastards have killed some of the better members for Disney so Mickey wants you and he’s on his way with some others but I’m allowed to kill some of you as long as it’s not death or Santa so which one do I pick” Oswald pointed his finger out pointing at the group of people. “You don’t need to kill anyone please just enslave us all” Death pleaded “Oh...This is good you're afraid Death, Afraid of us killing some pointless fictions bring up E.B.” Thumper, The March hare and Lucky Jack pointed guns towards the cell opening it they dragged out E.B. a small bunny. “Easter you can take this prove your a Disney” Oswald said The Easter bunny smiled grabbing the smaller bunny “This little shit thinks he is the easter bunny he is wrong I am, I am more powerful, you shouldn’t of come here kid wrong move” The easter bunny said he took out a blade pushing the bunny to his knees holding the blade to the bunny's neck. “No don’t kill him you're the easter bunny you bring joy, happiness not this fight Disney easter don’t kill him he doesn’t deserve it does he” Death said the easter bunny looked up at death “I CAN’T FIGHT Disney it’s who I am “ He spoke he ran the blade across the throat of the bunny slitting it blood came rushing out as the bunny fell to the floor dead “God Damn it let me out you can’t do this” Death yelled at the rabbits “Not a chance” Rabbit spoke. ' ' “Bring out the goat” Oswald asked The March Hare and Thumper dragged the goat out The yule goat struggled trying to free himself “Get off me” He yelled he spun his head around smacking his antlers into Thumpers chest piercing his stomach and his lungs he felt the breath stop entering his body as the Yule goat shrugged him off . Mr. Whiskers and Roger fired a dart into the goat sending it to sleep quickly he fell over knocked out. “For fuck sake Thumper always a weakling and Really guys I wanted to kill him awake, aw well bring up someone else then” He roared “But first we need to get rid of this and thumper’s body it’s starting to stink, guys go on then and I need to radio Will Turner see how close him and Mickey are” Rabbit, Mr. Whiskers, The Marsh hare and Clover carried out the body of the rabbit E.B.. The Easter bunny, Oswald and Roger Rabbit went out to radio Mickey mouse leaving The White rabbit and lucky Jack. The white rabbit looked mortified about the blood on the ground covering the fall. He went to the bars of Death and Santa “White rabbit you're a real original fiction you're smarter than this surely you can fight this” Death said to him “Look I didn’t want I still don’t but Alice and the Marsh hare and the rest have all changed, I am just following the crowd” “Don’t that’s not good nor right” Death whispered “Hey the fuck you talking about” Lucky Jack asked “Nothing these assholes are just buying time sweet time” The white rabbit said “Ah dicks” Jack grunted “What do I do to help I don’t want this, I dom’t want anyone else dead” “Free me, you need to kill him” Death whispered pointing to jack who was sorting out boxes of carrots and lettuce. “I don’t know how to use a gun” He stated “Use something else “ said Santa. The White rabbit looked anxious and approached Lucky Jack taking out his pocket watch. Jack was about to turn around when White swung the chain to his pocket watch over Jack’s neck “What the” Jack grunted as white pulled hard stopping the oxygen getting to his lungs he pushed Jack to the floor putting a foot on his back pinning him to floor whislt he pulled tightly on the chain he waited until Jack stopped moving. He released his grip breathing heavily not believing what he did “I just knocked him out right” White asked “No release me” Death demanded “Oh, White went over to a set of switches pulling them down stopping the magic from passing through the bars off the cell. Santa and Death rushed out letting the other out too Santa went over to the boxes to find his sleigh he quickly grabbed Rudolph and Dasher attaching them to the front “Boys I need to fly to the building the big looking one where we met the nice people” Santa said the reindeers nodded their heads. Death and Frank’s monster lifted the Yule goats body into the sleigh “Who else doesn’t want to fight”. The tooth fairy put up her hand “Sorry I’m just not a fighter” She spoke “It’s fine get in keep the goat safe” “Me neither I a guy of love” Cupid said Death nodded so he climbed in as well “I don’t want to fight either” Jack Frost said “But jack your powers are strong your a fighter” Santa said “No I’m a coward I always have been I’m sorry Santa, I’m not the person your though I was” He spoke climbing in the sleigh “Alright Is that it” Santa asked everyone nodded “Ok reindeers go” Rabbit was digging a hole with Clover “Thumper wasn’t much of an asset anyway” Rabbit spoke as he felt something fly past his head he looked forward up to see a bright Red sleigh heading towards Clover Rudolph brutally stabbed the rabbit with his antlers killing the rabbit Rabbit took out his gun firing at it but it was already gone into the clouds. Oswald and Roger came running over with the easter bunny behind “No no no noooo this isn’t possible this is impossible how did they get free” Oswald screamed at Rabbit “I don’t know Clover is dead but it wasn’t all of them only a few escaped” Rabbit pointed out “Good the rest are still in the tunnel let’s end this shit people but keep Death and Santa alive we need them Mickey is still on his way” Oswald ordered pulling out a gun Mr. Whiskers and the March Hare took out guns as well. Both Whiskers and March walked over to the tunnels walking in aiming their machine guns. ' ' Meanwhile in the tunnels Santa, Derek, Frank’s Monster, Dracula, Freddy and The White rabbit grabbed guns, Death began to walk through the tunnel exit “Come on people we need to leave try not to kill if you can, you know I don’t like it I feel the pain and Iv’e gotten use to it but still just try to knee cap” He said Death walked out the group of males followed him. “Hey I know ya’ll don’t know me” Derek began “I’m like the fake tooth fairy but listen these pricks tortured me so I’m sorry but if I got to kill them I will kill them” He spoke “Very well just try please if you can” Death spoke as he walked out The March hare and Mr. Whiskers saw Death and began to fire at him ripping his robe “It doesn’t work idiots” Death laughed as Santa and Derek came behind him Santa fired a bullet through the March Hare’s knee sending him to the ground in pain. Derek fired a burst of bullet towards Mr. whiskers killing him he fell over dead. On the floor the March hare went for his holstered pistol he pulled it out pointing at the group. Suddenly a bullet went in his head it was from Dracula’s gun “I’m sorry death but in this case It’s kill or be killed” The group went on further to the end of tunnel and the entrance out of tunnels. Death signalled to the group to wait as he walked out bullets fired from Rabbit’s and Roger’s guns towards the skeleton. “Enough don’t injure him” The easter bunny roared “Listen to him” Oswald added Death walked out “I gave you all a warning and now some of your friends are dead, I didn’t want that the rest of you can make it out alive if you put down your weapons and reject Disney” Death said “You killed Thumper and I was okay with that and then Clover I was pissed and I guess the other four are dead too so you can fuck off” Oswald shouted you're a horrible creature that doesn’t deserve to be here this world doesn’t need you Death, no one does everyone you touch or meet dies that’s it plain and simple. No one can love you, no one loves Death they all fear it. So I’ll tell you this death your going die like everyone else expect no one will be around to see your off, not your friends, not your enemies your going to be alone. Your the worse thing to come into this” Oswald stopped he brought his hands up to his mouth and tried to speak but he couldn’t Santa walked out “What’s the matter cat got your tongue” He laughed. ' ' The rest of the group began to leave the tunnel, pointing their guns at the last rabbits “Look I didn’t want this” Death said to the silent rabbit. Rabbit pointed his gun on the group about to fire “Don’t” Roger shouted Rabbit was about to fire when Frank’s monster shot him in the head he fell over dead. Death looked at the ground “I really don’t want this please” Death said “What are you doing White” The easter bunny asked as he saw White behind the crowd of people “i..I’m helping stop Disney” He explained “White you are Disney it’s who you are my friend” the Easter Bunny spoke ““You know it’s easter today right, well it’s a day for rejoice and I’m rejoicing leaving this cult. Death is disney, Santa also is, and so am I but it’s not who I am it’s just a label” He said.The easter bunny stopped and looked at the people around him “Your right but it can’t work it will never work” He began to raise his gun at the group, about to fire but his hands flopped and his body fell over knocked out. The White rabbit stood with a tranq-gun in his hands. “Your right White there’s no point killing eachother” Roger said about to walk towards the group when Oswald grabbed the rabbit holding and knife to his neck and a gun to his hands “Drop it death ordered” He shook his head as he was enraged that White and roger were betraying Disney. “Please Oswald it doesn’t have to be like this” Santa spoke Oswald shook his head he fired a bullet out of the gun into Dracula’s head he fell over lifeless Santa fired a bullet into the rabbit’s knee dogging Roger as Oswald went to fall he dragged the knife across Roger’s neck sending blood pouring. The rabbit grabbed his gun pointing at the group when THUMP. Someone had knocked the rabbit out from behind with a large tree branch the group looked to see a caring woman called mother nature “Bad creature” She said The group rushed to Dracula checking if he was okay. Frank’s monster checked for a pulse “Is he alive” Freddy asked “No he’s gone” Death said the group Back in the present day, Death and the Easter bunny waited for Trevor’s and Chief’s gorup toi decide “What you thinking” Easter asked “About Dracula” He replied “Yeah it’s a shame” “It is” Death felt something weird, something he had never felt “I can still feel him I never felt his death” He spoke “But he’s dead right” Easter asked “Yeah” Death answered